


Artoria's First Fight

by AquaBurst07



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Action Dueling, Canon - Anime, Gen, Not Beta Read, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: Artoria is summoned to the 5th Holy Grail War. When Lancer attacks her new master, she must fight back.(This is a random scene I wrote from the UBW anime in Artoria's POV as writing exercise in order to improve on writing action scenes. This uses a lot of dialogue from the anime with a slight twist to it. So yeah, this is pretty much the Saber vs Lancer fight from the anime in my own words.)





	Artoria's First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a random challenge for myself. Like I mentioned before, this is pretty much just the first Saber vs Lancer from from UBW from Artoria's POV. Need to improve on writing action, so might as well try to write my own take on an anime action scene to improve in that area. Anyways, enjoy.

Her blade sliced through the air over and over, sparks flying when metal clashed, but the enemy never allowed her to land a decisive strike. Lancer blocked each swing with his staff and matched her speed. 

Artoria charged herself with magic and blitzed forward. The enemy jumped backwards and nearly missed the killing blow. 

Lancer rushed forward, lunging his spear at her heart. Artoria blocked the attack, sending debris up into the air. 

When the dust settled, the man was frozen stiff, dropping his weapon to his side. 

“What’s wrong, Lancer?” Artoria mused. “Simply standing there will give spearman a bad name. Come to me before I come to you.” 

“Before I do, I’ll ask you one thing. Is a sword your Noble Phantasm?”

Fair enough of a question. Excalibur was invisible in order to conceal her identity. Might as well humour the man. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. It could be a battle ax or a pull arm or even a weapon like yours.” 

“Very funny, swordsman.” 

The man lowered his lance. 

“One more question,” Lancer said. “Since this is our first meeting, would you like to call this a draw?”

“No. You’ll die here, Lancer!” 

“Is that so? Very well, then,” he said. Artoria’s grip on her sword tightened, eyes narrowed. “I’ll take your life here and now!” 

The tip of his weapon grew red hot as he lunged towards her, aiming his spear at the ground. 

“Gae Bolg!” 

Waves of red energy flew at her. The force of the attack sent her high into the air and she crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

Artoria sat up and gritted her teeth. Her hand clapped on the wound on her chest. Pulling her hand away, it came back dotted with drops of fresh blood.

Damn! She was lucky. If those waves were even slightly lower, they would’ve pierced her heart. Even for a servant, as herself, that would’ve been the end for her before the game even started. 

Still…What attack was that? Was it a curse? No…that couldn’t be it. The blow reverses cause and effect? Wait… Gae Bolg? That belongs to only one person. 

“You’re Ireland’s Child of Light, Cu Chulainn.” 

“Very clever,” Cu said, a small smirk tugging on his lips. 

The man dropped his spear to his side. Cu turned his head away for a moment and looked at her again. 

“This when I take my leave.” 

“Your running away!?” 

“My master is a coward, you see, and he wants me to retreat now that you know my special move.” Cu shrugged. “You’re welcome to follow. But if you do, be prepared to die.” 

The man leapt up on the rooftop, turning away from her.

“Wait come back!” Artoria called out.

It was too late. The man bounced from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing into the night.


End file.
